The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for cosmetic and nutrition regimens, and, more particularly to outputting a cosmetic and/or nutrition regimen from a digital color image of a face or other surface tissue of a person that was transmitted to a web site.
Cosmetic products for the skin and hair need to be custom tailored to the skin or hair of the individual user. It is known to have different soaps for example that are for oily surface tissue or for dry skin. However, not all cosmetic products can, as a practical matter, take into consideration the exact skin type or hair type of each consumer. Consumers may not have the time or patience to go to a cosmetic counter in certain stores and have their skin type checked. In addition, it is not commonly known how to determine skin type within a time frame that can be useful for consumers of cosmetic products. Furthermore, there are many variables that affect one's skin type and there are many different cosmetic products. In addition, the skin type of a cosmetic consumer may change and the information may not be current at the time of purchase.
It would also be useful to have a nutrition regimen for improved health and lifestyle and disease prevention that makes use of current bioparameters of the individual. Most people do not have the benefit of nutrition consultants unless they are under treatment and require a medically supervised diet. Furthermore, nutrition consultants may be advised of the physiological history of the subject but may not have the most current information of each bioparameter.
There is a compelling need to have an apparatus and method that will provide almost instant cosmetic and/or nutrition regimens to individuals that are custom tailored to that individual's bioparameters.